Stress is All it Takes for You to Think
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: This isn't following the exact storyline from the show, so it's pretty much an AU. They're the same, though, just entering college, though.


**A/N: So, this was just an English assignment, so that's why it's kinda AU. And yeah, I know, super bad title, but I really couldn't think of one.**

I walked on the wet grass and smirked up at the black clouds that were soaking me. I took off my cap and then shook my head, letting my hair become wetter and messier. Then, I pushed my hair back and put my red cap on my signature way, backwards. I continued walking through the grass and mud toward one of the tallest trees in the park. I sighed and jumped up fifteen feet towards the tallest branch and leaned against the bark of the tree.

It'd been raining for weeks, and even though I loved to hear and see thunder and lightning, it was starting to get… boring. I'd already done pretty much anything that would entertain me without my evil side taking over, so I feared boredom was getting to me. That was pretty much why I'd decided to come here and see if the rain could wash my thoughts and worries away.

My jacket was soaked by now, and my pants were covered with mud and were a bit torn thanks to the branch I was sitting on. It had rained so much, I was wondering how nothing had flooded yet. There was tons of fierce wind that had also been bothering everyone when anyone was outside, and some lightning had struck trees which caused some houses to pummel down. It was a miracle that the power hadn't gone out anywhere. Either way, school was back on from summer, and my college teachers weren't taking things lightly because of the rain or my duties.

Since my profession was going to be being a journalist and a writer, I'd gotten several classes to help me with that. It's not like I needed them, but my boss wants me to have something to back me up, so he can brag about me when he meets up with people. I rolled my eyes at that and changed my position so my right leg would be on the branch and my other leg hanging down seemingly limply. There was some rain passing through the tree's leaves, so I put my cap over my face and closed my eyes to relax or maybe fall asleep.

Things had also been pretty boring ever since all of us packed and left for different colleges. Brian, my younger triplet, is going to a chef school, art school, and poet school. Normally, that would take an average human some years to complete. Though…we're talking about Bry here…It'll probably be some several years before he comes back home. Brock, our middle brother, is going to be a professional sports player for pretty much any sport, so he'll be out all year long, probably until he gets injured. (Which he said was impossible with all the other weak players on the other teams)

Belladonna was going to do the same as her raven-haired nitwit of a counterpart, but she would come home for the summer and relax for the next season. We'd managed to convince them to get an apartment or something like that together, so they could share the bill. We're just hoping they won't kill each other in the first month, which so far hasn't happened…

Bernadette, her older triplet and my counterpart, is going to go into politics and be a scientist like her creator (Yeah, I said creator.) except she would study all kinds of branches instead of one or two. The scientific community was freaking _thrilled_ (Notice my annoyance and the roll of my eyes) to have her, but they weren't so glad when they found out I wasn't joining, though it's not like I cared much about science anyway.

As you might know, Blakelyn, Brain's counterpart and the girl's youngest sister, got into Julliard. She was the first to leave for school, but she left her overexcited self here in spirit.

I sighed and took off my cap. I've really missed them all, but I knew they were having fun with their new obstacles. Everyone in town missed them since it was like once they all left, the rain came to take over our lives. It was making everyone glum and annoyed. The most annoying part for me was when the city would get attacked, because I was the only one here to stop whoever was causing trouble.

I was glad my brothers weren't here for one reason, though. If they were stuck with all this rain like me for this long, their patience would have run out by now, and they would have probably gone on a blind rampage with their more evil side taking control. It's always happened whenever we got extremely bored, too annoyed, or mad. We would destroy things and make chaos just for the fun of it.

The rain was starting to make everyone crazy of not being able to do much or go outside without getting wet. Since we were in September, the air was hot, and the rain made everything humid. It was enough to make people crazy.

Fortunately, the Professor, the creator of Blakelyn, Belladonna, and Bernadette, invented a machine to make ice or snow by simply adding water. Everyone had loved not spending so much money on their air conditioning and such. Unfortunately, the happiness of it lasted about three weeks. You see, the machine was set up on top of the Professor's house so it could have a distance enough to cover several places at once. Anyway, it was left outside and lightning struck it.

People are wishing that Blossom –Bernadette's alter ego- was here to use her ice breath all over the city. They're wishing Blayze and Bell –Brian and Blakelyn- were here to use their powerful lungs to blow away the clouds or something like that, and they want for either Blade or Blake- Brock and Belladonna- to help repair the damaged that's been made, since it's too much for me.

I go and help the citizens and all, but sometimes it's too much work for me since I have my school work. It's also been a stress-maker when people ask me were my brothers and our girlfriends are since they don't know that they went off to college. The only people that know about our double lives are the mayor, our past principals, and the Professor.

My job's work is in the way, too. My boss isn't all nice either. He's not giving me any slack even when I save his backside from being buried under his house when his house got destroyed by one of our enemy's robots some weeks ago. Well, he didn't really know it was me that did that, but my alter ego told him to be nicer to me. It didn't work.

The guy makes me feel like I'm in Spider Man's world. I'm Peter, and he's J. Jonah Jameson.

The guy doesn't give me any slack even though I'm his best employee and his best writer. The guy is just so unbelievable! My brothers and the girls always save him, his family, friends, workers, and the town, yet he hates our guts! He's always grumpy and cheap. The only thing that makes me not explode up on him is that his wife is one of my professors, so I have to be nice unless I want to fail a class. That's pretty important to me for one reason; Bartholomew 'Brick' Bentley does not fail at anything. (Unless his flaming-red haired, hot headed counterpart is involved, though)

Suddenly, my senses got on full alert mode. I sat up straight and looked around slowly. I put my cap on backwards again and listened closely. There was a faint whizzing sound getting louder and louder. I could feel a different vibe around me, but I couldn't tell what it was. Then, it stopped all of a sudden, and I could feel someone by me, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Hi, Brick," I heard a high pitched voice say which startled me, but then I smiled and looked up to see Bell sitting down on a branch higher up than mine. I smirked and jumped up to her branch.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a dance studio right now?" I asked, and she grinned, then shook her head left and right.

In case you're wondering, we were in our alter ego 'costumes'. They weren't really much. When I changed, the only thing that changed was that my hair would grow up to my mid-back, and my eyes would turn blood red. Also, when the transformation was made, my jacket turned ruby red and a horizontal line was where my abdomen was. No matter what I had on, it would turn to that. My pants would get lines on them, too. It still freaked us all out how our clothes changed.

Each of us would get different transformation and looks, but Bell got the…well, it's the most…astonishing, you could say. She would get a light blue vest which also had a black line and she would get short shorts. The thing that everyone loved looking at, though, was what the transformation did to her face. White roses would seem to be painted around her blue eyes and her hair was made into a braid.

Bell was always the most cheerful out of all of us, and the city was really hurt when she left. I looked up at clouds and noticed they were a shade lighter, but that was probably just me, so I shrugged it off.

"I felt homesick earlier today, so I decided to stop by," she explained, and I fell my face fall. She smiled slightly and hugged me.

"Life is never easy after college, Barth. The Professor and everyone told us so. Besides, you shouldn't let rain stop you," she said and I sighed, but hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled. "I'll come whenever I have free time. It was only a thirty minute flight right now, and it would probably be like fifteen without this weather," she said and I smiled for the first time since they all left.

"Thank you, because I really need at least one of you here for a bit. Stress is really getting to me," I replied, and we both got off the tree and headed home while we talked along the way and ignored the rain.


End file.
